The Bones Of the Past
by Normal-is-Overratedx
Summary: Things hit WAY too close to home when someone takes revenge on our favorite set of partners. Will they get their family back together before it's too late?
1. The Bug In The Bone

**Authors Note**; _Hi there_! _I started this story back in Jan, and I have had yet to share it on here because I've decided to re-write it. There wasn't/isn't much to re-write in the beginning chapters but I did however need to fix the formatting. I have about 3 and a half chapters re-written so far and all together there are six chapters if I'm not mistaken so soon I'll be able to work on new chapters and you guys will have frequent updates of this story since a lot is already written. :P And these chapters are pretty long usually, too. :3 Oh, and a huge note! When the character "Ellie" is speaking the words are supposed to be misspelled so you can have an idea of how she talks. (:_

**Disclaimer**; I don't own Bones...Unfortunately. Wish I did. I do however own Ellie and Jackson since I made them up. xD_  
_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Bug In The Bone**

"Stop that! It's mine, Dylan! Give it back!" A brown headed little girl pulled at her stuffed toy. It was a Lady bug. Her blue eyes were glazing over with tears.

"You gonna cry? What a baby." Dylan, the little boy, who was 3 years older than her held the stuffed Lady bug over her head. The little girl's pig tails bounced slightly as she tried to reach for her toy.

"Give hur back, Dylan!" The tears started to fall, and the 6 year old girl sniffled and tried to hold them back. However, her face lit up when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Is that your toy, kid?" A tall, much older boy stood over them.

Dylan looked up and nodded. "Yeah! It's mine." He lied, holding the stuffed toy closer to him.

"You're a liar. That's not your toy." The older boy snatched it from Dylan's hands and his brows furrowed in anger.

"Yes it is! Give that back!" Dylan tried to reach up for it, but he was too short. The older boy knelt down and pulled Dylan closer by his collar.

"If I catch you messing with my baby sister again, you're gonna be sorry." Dylan stared at him, swallowing hard.

"You can't do anything to me…You'll get in trouble." he squeaked out.

The older boy narrowed his eyes and grinned. "You think I care about that? I'll beat you so hard you wont be able to see straight. Don't you ever touch her, don't even look at her. I'll know, and I'll find you. You hear me, kid?" Dylan looked terrified now, as he nodded his head.

The older boy let go and shoved him a bit as he stood up. "Now get going!" He barked, watching the younger boy scramble to his feet and take off running.

"Parkoar! You saved hur." The little girl squealed, grinning up at her brother. He chuckled and picked her up.

"C'mon Bug. Dad is gonna kill me if I don't get you home soon." Parker Booth was now 16 years old. His little sister, was Ellie.

Ellie laid her head on Parker's shoulder and hugged her stuffed Lady bug tight. Parker had given it to her for her 4th birthday, and she never went anywhere without it. "Are you gonna stay wiff me tonight?" She lifted her head and stared at him with big blue eyes, something she had inherited from her mother.

"Yes, Bug. I'm watching you and Jackson while Bones and Dad go off with Aunt Angie and Uncle Jack." Ellie smiled and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck, kissing his cheek. "Eww, gross. El, you know not to give me your slobbery kisses." He teased, setting her down.

"Parkoarrrr, can I pwease have a piggy back wride?" Those big blue eyes we're something Parker could never resist. He sighed and shook his head with a grin.

"Alright." He knelt down and helped her climb on, wrapping her little arms around his neck and holding on to her stuffed animal in one hand as she did so. Parker held her securely, and began their usual walk home.

Parker always walked her home. He walked her to school too, always looking out for her. Besides, if he didn't, his dad and step mom would kill him. "Hey, Bug…You know you aren't gonna be the baby of the family anymore." Parker readjusted her as he continued walking down the sidewalk.

"I don't undorstand." Her little voice cracked slightly as she sniffled, obviously getting a cold. Parker chuckled to himself, noting how much she was like her mother.

"I mean there's another baby on the way, right? Mom's got a bun in the oven." Parker replied, smiling a little as he felt her lay her head against his back. He really did love the little girl to death. He took better care of her than most big brother's would.

Ellie sighed. "Parkoarrrr, You don't make sense. I don't know what dat means." Parker chuckled again and stopped, setting Ellie down and bringing her to face him.

"Listen, Bug. Mom explained to you that, she was pregnant, right?" Parker stared at her as she thought this through. Finally she nodded.

"Yes, mommy said somethin' about sperm and eggs and dat-" Parker covered her mouth.

"…Yeah. What's dad's version?" Ellie licked her lips before she replied.

"Oh, daddy said dat an angel came down a put a baby in mommy's tummy…And then mommy yelled at him cause she said dat angels don't exist and I forgot what else." She looked up at the sky in thought, trying to remember.

Parker laughed quietly and shook his head. Bones and Booth hadn't changed. "Alright, here's the deal…There's this disgusting process of how babies are made…and you'll learn that when you're my age. But for now, let's keep it simple and not ask how babies are made…Anyway, mom's got a baby in her stomach, and when it comes out…you wont be the baby, you wont get all the attention you normally get. But that doesn't mean mom and dad forgot about you, it's just gonna be a little hectic at first. A baby is really needy and it drools and shi-" Parker caught himself before he could curse in front of the little girl.

"I mean…poops. So the rents wont always have time for you, but once everything calms down it'll go back to normal. I just want you to be prepared, okay, kiddo?" Parker searched for any recognition in his sister's face. She was of course very smart and perceptive. Smarter than most six year olds, anyway.

Ellie was deep in thought before she finally nodded. "Okay, Parkoar. I undorstand now." She held up her arms to be carried again and Parker rolled his eyes as he picked her up. She was extremely light, that wasn't the problem…She was just getting older and needed to stop that.

He didn't really mind carrying her. She was so petite that she barely weighed anything. "Hmmm." Ellie mumbled, resting her head on Parker's shoulder.

"What are you thinking about, Bug?" Parker had started calling her bug when she was 3. She had picked up a wasp by it's wings and carried it to his dad, who almost had a panic attack, while Bones assured him that she wouldn't be stung so long as she released the bug outside. The bug never did sting her, and from then on she was obsessed with bugs. They fascinated her, so Parker began to call her his little bug.

Ellie sighed and hugged her lady bug tighter. She was sleepy. "Where does it come out?" Ellie asked, though she didn't pick up her head. Parker turned to open their front gate, shutting it behind him.

"How does what come out?" He replied, walking up to the house.

"The baby, Parkoar. How does it come out." Ellie lifted her head now, brows furrowed. Parker paused.

"Don't even go there, Bug. If you want that question answered…I'm sure Bones would be happy to tell you." He shivered at the thought of the answer to that question as he opened the door to their home and stepped in.

"We're home!" Parker yelled, setting Ellie down.

"Parker! I need to talk to you." Booth's voice called from his bedroom.

'_Crap…I know that tone_.' Parker thought. Ellie ran into the kitchen and returned in her mother's arms.

"Parks, how was your day?" Brennan smiled softly at the boy, who was almost as tall as her now.

"Oh, hey Bones." He walked toward her and enveloped her in a hug, before kissing her cheek. "It was fine, I guess." He replied. He still called her Bones. It had always felt a little weird to call her mom, but he did every now and then.

Brennan never really minded. She loved him no less than she loved Ellie, her own flesh and blood. And Parker, had always loved Brennan like a second mom. She had always been there for him. She even took care of him when he was sick, and still did.

"What does 'fine I guess' mean, Parker?" Brennan watched Parker carefully, trying to read his body language. Parker chuckled quietly.

"It means I had a pretty average day. Stop worrying and trying to read me. I'm fine, mom. I promise." He gave her a reassuring smiled and hugged her again, but for a much longer time.

Ellie was pretty much asleep on her mother's shoulder, so with her free hand, Brennan wrapped an arm around Parker's neck and kissed his cheek. "Okay…You just seem to quiet lately." She said in a soft tone as they both pulled back. She looked at him with concern washing over her features.

"I promise if something was wrong, I'd tell you both." He smiled at her once more and looked over at Ellie, grinning. She was passed out. He touched the little girl's cheek softly and turned to go find his dad.

Brennan took Ellie into her room and lay her down in her little twin sized bed, tucking her in and kissing the top of her head. The little girl snuggled her Lady bug and heaved a content sigh. As she walked out, she could hear Booth talking sternly to Parker. "Some kid named Dylan's mom called…"

Booth had his arms folded. His brows we're wrinkled. Parker sighed. "Am I supposed to know who this Dylan kid is?" Booth glared at him now, but Parker was completely serious.

He had no idea who Dylan was. "It's the kid you scared the crap out of, who came home to his mother crying cause some big bully yelled at him and made him pee his pants." Parker laughed now.

"The kid peed himself? Geese…" Booth let his jaw clench.

"Parker, I can't believe you'd pick on some kid who's Ellie's age. Telling him you'd beat him up!" His voice was starting to raise and Parker winced.

"I wasn't really gonna hurt the kid, and he wasn't Ellie's age…He was like 10 and he was picking on Ellie!" Parker began to raise his own voice, getting aggravated.

"And that makes it okay?" Booth yelled.

Parker balled his fists. "He made Ellie cry and was taking her stuff, trying to lie to me and say it was his. I told him not to pick on my sister and that if he did, I'd find him. It was just to scare him so he'd stop messing with her. He's always screwing with her! I'm not gonna let some spoiled little brat of a punk who's old enough to understand what's right and wrong, pick on my little sister!"

Booth stepped closer to his son, causing him to step back. "And you're old enough to know what's wrong and what's right…" Booth said lowly. Parker's fists tightened, his knuckles turning white.

"Damnit! You tell me to look after her, and I do! That kid never stops torturing her. Almost every day! I finally got fed up and told him to back off. It was just to scare him, it's not like I'd actually hurt some little kid. Ellie was crying, and I now realize how much more mature my six year old sister is compared to that little brat. Pissing his pants on the way home. Who's the baby now!" Parker was on the verge of hitting something.

Booth was about to explode, but he felt someone push him away. It wasn't Parker. "Booth!" Brennan was suddenly standing in front of Parker. Booth's face lightened as he looked down at his wife, the small baby bump beginning to form. "Stop yelling at Parker!"

She had her hands on her hips and was glaring fiercely at him. "But I-" Booth tried to speak, but Brennan cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it. Parker did nothing wrong. It would be different had he struck the boy, but it's obvious he was just taking care of Ellie. It's not as if he did it for pleasure. You're both going to just get angry at each other for no rational reason. Now both of you hush before you wake up Ellie."

She had put her foot down, it was obvious who was the boss of the household. Booth sighed and walked off to the back door. Brennan turned to see Parker with his head down.

He was staring at the floor, his hands still balled into fists. She took them both so he would relax them, and he did. They spread out over hers, and she ran her hand over them both softly. "Are you calming down, now?" She asked quietly.

Parker took a breath and nodded. She had seen him do stupid things when all worked up. Brennan took his hand and led him to his own bedroom, pulling him down next to her on his bed. Parker hadn't looked up, and Brennan sighed.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on in that head of yours, Parker?" She looked down at his hands, knotted and bruised. Parker stayed silent. Brennan took one of his hands and ran her thumb over it. "Please, Parker. You know that you can trust me."

Parker looked up at her, warm brown eyes glazed over. He sighed and rubbed his face into his hands. "I'm just tired, bad headache." He said, looking back at her.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "I know that's not the problem, Parks." She rested a hand on his forehead a moment. "But you feel a little warm." She sighed. "Look, Parker. I know something is wrong. I'm not stupid and I'm very observant. Just stop hitting walls when you get mad, alright? Your poor Bones have suffered enough of that."

Parker stared at her with wide eyes. Brennan raised a brow. "I told you, Parker. I'm not dense, and I can look at your hands and see the mess you've made of them." She looked at him with a sad face.

"I know you aren't dumb, Bones. Everybody and God knows that." He chuckled and she looked at him funny. "Never mind. But, I'm sorry. I wont. I just get so angry sometimes…It feels good to hit something."

Brennan nodded. "Yes, but there are other ways of releasing anger. You could run. If you run and break up a sweat, it releases endorphins into your body. It's a substance in the brain that attaches to the same cell receptors that morphine does. So it makes the body feel good." Parker laughed softly and fell back on the bed.

Brennan grinned slightly. "What is so funny?" She stared down at him as he shook his head.

"Nothing, I'm just glad to be so lucky to have a second mom like you." He smiled up at her, watching her cheeks flush a soft shade of pink for a moment.

"I don't believe in luck, but…" She paused, grinning back at him. "If I did…I'd say I was pretty lucky to have a son like you. Even if you aren't my biological one, I love you just as much." She watched him sit up now, and suddenly his arms were wrapped around her snuggly and his face was buried in her shoulder.

Bones had never said anything so sweet to him before, he was sure it was the hormones, but he loved it. She was speaking her heart instead of her mind. She hugged him back and kissed his cheek. "Are you okay, now?" Brennan asked, as they pulled back.

Parker smiled with a nod. "Yes. Thank you, mom." He replied quietly, almost in a shy tone.

"Good. I've got to go get ready, are you still okay with watching Ellie and Jackson?" She was slowly standing now.

"Yeah, I'm cool with that." He nodded and watched her smile.

"Thank you. You know where I am if you need me." And with that, she was off.


	2. Monsters Under The Bed

**Authors Note**; _As I said before...Frequent updates. xD Although they will become less frequent once I start on actual new chapters. I don't think I'll upload the third chapter until I finish re-writing and tweaking the fourth. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer**; BLAHBLAH. |: We all know the deal. _  
_

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

**Monsters Under The Bed**

Brennan sat in a wooden rocking chair with a light blue cushion back and seat, Ellie in her lap. The little girl was sitting straight up, as her mother brushed her hair. Brennan gently combed through Ellie's wet brown hair, being careful to avoid tangles.

Once she was done, she set the brush on the dresser and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "There. All done." She said softly, watching as Ellie turned to her side and leaned into Brennan and let out a sigh.

"Momma…?" She glanced up at Brennan, rubbing her eye with a closed tiny fist.

"Yes, Ellie?" Brennan mused, wrapping her arms around the child and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Parkoar says dat I wont be the baby anymoarrrr. He says, you and daddy wont pay attention to me once the new baby comes." She looked up with wide eyes, licking her lips. Brennan sighed quietly and rubbed the little girl's arm.

"While, logically you technically are not a baby anymore, Ellie-But, I believe Parker means, that you wont be the youngest anymore. Babies are small and fragile, and they need more care than you or Parker. They can't do things on their own like eat or drink. So, yes…You may not get as much attention as you normally do, from us…But, that doesn't mean we're going to ignore you." Brennan looked down at Ellie to see her still looking up at her. She could see the little gears moving in her head.

"It's not intended, we'll just have to share the attention. Do you understand, Ellie?" Ellie was silent for a moment and then nodded.

"Parkoar said, dat once everything settles it will go back to normal." Brennan smiled and nodded.

"I find I'm okay with that notion. Parker is very smart. Now, I've got to go finish getting ready. Okay? Go play." She gave Ellie a kiss and set her down as she stood up. "Jackson will be here soon to join you."

Ellie grinned wide and nodded. "Okay!" She sat down in the corner of her room, where a large doll house sat and was suddenly in her own little world. Brennan watched her a moment, trying to recall her childhood of when imagination was so easy.

"Bones…?" Brennan jumped slightly, startled as she was sucked from her thoughts. Before she could say anything, she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Booth, you scared me." She said quietly, not wanting to disturb Ellie.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Booth replied softly, moving her hair to one side and kissing the side of her neck. He brought his hand back down and wrapped it back around her, resting one hand on the small bump that had begun to form on her once thin figure. Brennan grinned and leaned back into him, craning her neck slightly and resting her hands over Booth's.

After a couple of moments, Brennan turned around in Booth's arms and looked up into his eyes, she was smiling warmly, her arms reaching up and wrapped around his neck as he began to back them out of Ellie's doorway and into the hall.

Booth grinned as they both never broke eye contact, it was as if they we're having a staring contest. His arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her closer and pressed his lips, softly to hers. As they pulled back, Booth spoke quietly, resting his forehead against hers.

"Are you almost ready?" He looked back into her eyes, and then lifted his forehead from hers, only to kiss it.

"Mhnm. You're distracting me, though." She replied with a grin. Booth chuckled and backed up slightly so they weren't as close.

"I believe it's the other way around. But, I'll take the blame if you wish." He cupped her face in his hands now and planted one more kiss on her lips before letting go so that she could finish up.

Brennan grinned and shook her head at him as she walked toward the bedroom to finish getting ready. Booth walked into Ellie's room and Brennan could hear Ellie's excited giggles as Booth did his usual to make her laugh.

She smiled to herself as she stood in front of the mirror and began to fix her hair, which she had let grow out over the years. It was just passed her shoulders, her bangs cascading to the left side of her face. She pulled part of it back, and left the rest down.

5 minutes passed and she had finished dressing and was ready; Just in time too as she heard a loud knock at the door, followed by the pitter patter of Ellie's little feet, running to answer it.

Ellie opened the door, a big grin on her face, knowing who it was. Booth wasn't far behind her, making sure she was safe, as always. "Hey, Aunt Angie, Uncle Jack!" Ellie beamed, running to wrap her arms around Angela as she bent over and held her arms out.

"Hi, gorgeous!" Angela smiled, picking the little girl up and hugging her tight.

"Hodgins, how are you?" Booth ushered them all in, Jackson being the last. He was almost 2 years older than Ellie, they we're a year and 6 months apart. He had short dark brown, almost black hair like Angela's and calm blue eyes like Jack. His hair was spiked in the front, and his skin a very light tan color. He looked a lot more like Angela than Hodgins, but had a lot of his habits.

"I'm alright, man. How about you?" Hodgins, replied, putting out his hand to shake Booth's.

"The same, just living the life." He gave him a 'Boothy' grin and patted his shoulder. Booth then turned his attention to the quiet little Jackson.

He knelt down and grinned as the little boy smirked. "'Sup, little man?" Booth put up his hand for a high-five, which Jackson happily reciprocated.

"Nuffin'." Was all he said, giggling before running up behind Angela who was kneeling down and talking to Ellie.

Brennan finally made her way out, smiling at Angela who stood up now to greet her. "Hi, sweetie!" Angela wrapped her arms around her friend and enveloped her into a hug.

There was a small voice as they pulled back. "Hi, Aunt Temperance." Jackson looked up at her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi, Jackson. How are you?" She knelt down and hugged the little boy and he kissed her cheek. Brennan smiled as she pulled back.

"I'm gooddd." His voice was soft as he looked up at her bashfully. Before she could say anything else to the boy, he had grabbed Ellie's hand and they took off running for her bedroom.

Angela laughed softly. "We're totally gonna be in-laws." She said as she watched the two before returning her gaze to Brennan who rolled her eyes, laughing.

"I'm not comfortable with that assumption, Ange. You can't predict that." She was grinning as she spoke.

"Oh sweetie, you know I'm joking. But they're cute. You have to admit that." Angela put an arm around her friend's shoulder and they brought their attention to the men who were in the doorway, laughing about something that most likely they would only find funny.

"You ready, sweetie?" Angela smiled, looking back at Brennan.

"Yes, just let me call Parker and let him know we're leaving." She said as she turned to call down the hall. "Parker, come here, please. We're about to leave!"

Within a matter of minutes, Parker appeared from around the corner. "Hey baby Booth!" Angela exclaimed.

Parker blushed and shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Angela's waist in a hug. "Are you ever gonna stop calling me that, Aunt Angie?" Parker asked as they pulled back.

"Never, you will always be my little Studly Jr." she replied, with a smirk. Parker blushed more and laughed. "Aww. Are you blushing? You're so cute. Look at you, you're almost as tall as me! Stop growing." She protested as she hugged him again.

Angela was always the one who could make Parker blush almost constantly. "I can't control that, Aunt Angie." He chuckled and ran a hand through his dirty blond hair.

She sighed and shook her head. "I know, you're gonna be tall like you're dad. And a stud-Well more of a stud." She loved teasing him.

"Alright, Angela. Leave my son alone. His poor cheeks are probably on fire." Brennan smiled and wrapped an arm around Parker's shoulder.

"Thank youuu." Parker said, plopping his head on Brennan's shoulder a moment, while laughing. The three of them walked over to the door where Booth and Hodgins stood. Angela and Brennan gave Parker specific directions for Ellie and Jackson, which he waved his hand at them because he explained that they had told him that over 100 times and reassured them that he would take care of the two youngsters.

"Alright, alright. We'll get out of your hair." Angela said as she hugged Parker once more and kissed his cheek.

Booth and Hodgins had already said their goodbyes and were waiting by the car. "Bye, Aunt Angie." he waved and then turned to Brennan who hugged him tight and kissed his forehead.

"All cells are one. Lock up, please and be safe." She told him, turning to leave.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." He promised, smiling. "Have fun and be safe, Bones." Parker nodded and shut the door.

Once all the adults left, Parker locked all the doors as he was told and then walked into Ellie's room. "You two better not be playing doctor!" Parker poked his head around the door to see the two of them at Ellie's little doll house.

Ellie looked up and gave him with a quizzical expression. "What's dat?" She mused, setting down her Barbie doll. Jackson looked up with curiosity as well.

Parker laughed. "Nothing, nothing. Bedtime is 8:30, guys. Ellie you've already had your bath and have your Pjs on, Jackson you came in your Pjs, alright." he was making notes in his head of what he needed to do. "You two have 2 hours to play. Keep out of trouble, I'll be in the den watching tv if you need me. Okay?" He looked down at them, waiting for a response.

In return he got two nods. "Okay." They both said, though Jackson's voice was much quieter.

"Good. Have fun." Parker smiled and then returned into the den. He grabbed the portable phone and then dove onto the couch, reaching for the remote and beginning to flip through the channels.

Once he found something he liked, he began to dial a number on the phone. After a few rings, there was an answer. "Rachel? Yeah, hey…" He talked on the phone for at least an hour, until Ellie and Jackson came running into the den.

Ellie was talking faster than usual and Jackson just kept nodding and looking at Ellie and back up at Parker, a terrified look on his face.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on." Parker held up his hand. "Rache, I'm gonna have to call you back. Yeah, you too. Later." Setting the phone down, Parker sat up and looked at the two toddlers.

"Okay, what's wrong…?" Parker watched Ellie intently as she began to speak.

"There is something in my room, Parkoar. We heard it, there was a loud noise outside and something is there!" She exclaimed, looking back at into the hall that led to her bedroom.

Parker thought for a moment. "I'm sure it was just the wind, Bug. I'll make sure though." Parker got up and went to head for her room, but his hand was grabbed.

"No, Parkoar! You can't go by yourself, they might get you." Ellie whined, holding on tightly to Parker's hand.

"Well, if you go with me, we can protect each other, okay?" He gave her a reassuring smile and picked her up.

He then held out his hand for Jackson, knowing he wasn't going to stay in here by himself. Jackson quickly took it and Parker began talking toward Ellie's bedroom. "So far I don't see anything, Bug." He said softly, as he poked his head into her room.

Ellie just buried her face into Parker's neck, and Jackson held on to his hand, but stood behind him. "It's hereee." Ellie whispered, wrapping her arms around Parker's neck.

Parker smiled to himself, knowing there was nothing here. He set Ellie down and began to 'search'. Ellie went and grabbed Jackson's hand and they stood in the doorway. After a couple more minutes of walking around Ellie's room, Parker shrugged.

"I don't see anything, Bug. I think the coast is clear. You guys must of scared it off." He said with a smile as he knelt down.

Ellie shook her head. "No. It's here. I wont sweep in here." She pouted, blue eyes welling up.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, no tears. We'll all sleep on the couch until Mom and dad get home, okay?" Ellie nodded and ran and wrapped her arms around Parker's neck. He picked her up and grabbed Jackson's hand and led them out of Ellie's room, shutting the door behind him.

He set Ellie down on the couch and helped Jackson up too. "I'm gonna get some blankets from the linen closet okay? Stay here." He said softly as he walked down the opposite way of Ellie's room to the end of the hall. When he returned, he threw a blanket over the two of them. "What do you wanna watch?" Parker asked as he gave them each a pillow. Ellie looked at Jackson, who leaned in and whispered in her ear.

Ellie nodded and then looked up at Parker. "We wanna watch Spongebob!"

They both grinned and Parker chuckled. "Alright, but you gotta lay down and try to sleep. Okay?" He received a nod from them both and they lay the opposite way of each other, watching Parker slip in a DVD.

The familiar theme song of Spongebob Squearepants came on and Parker turned down the lights. Once the two we're settled down, he took a seat on the other end of the large couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table, staring at the tv as the cartoon began.

Ellie and Jackson were out within minutes of the cartoon's beginning. Parker yawned, as he stared at the tv once more, not really paying too much attention to the dialogue.

For some reason, he felt off. Ever since he left Ellie's room, he felt like something was wrong. But he had checked her room up and down and there was nothing to be seen. But he was still anxious. He stood up and checked the doors again, to make sure they we're locked.

Everything was as it was supposed to be, as he walked back toward the den he suddenly stopped, dead in his tracts. Ellie wasn't on the couch, and Jackson was staring up at him with terrified eyes. "Ellie…?" He turned around, jumping with a start. The little girl stood inches in front of him, her blue eyes wide with fear.

"They're here…" She whispered. It sent chills down Parker's spine.

"Ellie, wha-" before he could finish, the room started to spin and then there was a blood curdling scream. '_Ellie…_' Parker thought.

He tried to call out, but he couldn't find his voice. His body was full of pain. He could hear his name being called over and over. "Parkoar! Parkoar!" Ellie's cries penetrated his ears, along with the throbbing headache that began to form.

He could hear crying too, it was Jackson. Parker tried to move, but something beat him down. He let out a yowl and tears started to well up. The pain was unbearable, now. But then everything went black.


	3. Gone

**Authors Note**; _Well I said I wasn't going to post until I finished re-writing the fourth chapter but I was told I needed to get back here and post! :P Bwaha, so I did cause I'm nice like that and I know what it's like to be left at such a ginormous cliffie! Ahhh. So here you guys go. :3_

**Disclaimer**: Am I the only one who gets a little sad when they have to write that word? xD_  
_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Gone**

"It feels really good to get out." Brennan stated as she took a sip of her water. Booth nodded in agreement as he glanced over at Hodgins and Angela.

"I bet, seems like you've either been cooped up at the lab or at home. How are you feeling, anyway, sweetie?" Angela placed her hands on the table and clasped them together.

They had all just finished eating their dinner and we're now just chatting. Brennan pushed a stray hair from her face and nodded briefly. "I'm feeling okay. Tired, mostly." She replied, sitting back and resting her hands on her stomach.

Hodgins smiled as he took a sip of his beer, before speaking. "It seems like forever since we just talked outside of work. Everything seems to go by fast now a days." He stared down at his beer bottle and watched water beginning to bead at the top of it.

Booth was about to speak when a phone went off. They all checked their pockets and purses. "It's mine." Angela held up the ringing cell phone a moment, before pressing the talk button. "Hello?"

The group went silent, not wanting to disrupt Angela's phone call. They watched as he face changed from a smile into a worried look. "Jackson, sweetie. Calm down, mommy can't understand what you're saying." Her heart began pounding as she tried to make out what the hysterical little boy was sobbing out.

"Jacky, shhh. Take a deep breath." Angela's voice cracked slightly as she gave Hodgins a look.

Brennan's brows furrowed as she tried to figure out why Jackson would be calling Angela, and not Parker. She watched all the color on Angela's face disappear and a pale white washed over it.

"What do you mean, dead? Jacky, take a deep breath, and hold it and then let it out. Good, now repeat that…"

At that moment Brennan felt a wave of nausea hit her, her heart started to pound in her ears and she tried to keep herself calm.

The sudden pick-up in Brennan's breathing didn't go un-noticed by Booth and he grabbed her hand in his and began to rub it softly.

"O-Okay. J-Just sit right there, baby. Mommy will be there in a minute." She hung up the phone and stood up abruptly. "W-We have to go…" She stammered.

Hodgins got up quickly and wrapped an arm around his wife, looking at her worriedly. Brennan took a breath, concentrating on keeping her dinner down.

"Angela, what's wrong. What's going on." She finally said, feeling Booth wrap an arm around her waist and slowly pull her up.

Angela's eyes we're welling up as she just looked at Brennan. "W-We just have to go." She repeated it over and over. They quickly left the restaurant and rushed back home.

As they pulled up into the driveway, the front door was wide open. Brennan's heart immediately sank into her stomach.

Angela had been quietly sobbing in the back seat, her face hiding in Hodgin's shoulder. She wouldn't say anything. She couldn't.

Booth looked under his seat and grabbed his gun, stepping out the truck. "Hodgins, come with me, you two stay here." Booth ordered as he looked over at Brennan and Angela.

Neither of them listened, of course and they rushed inside, Brennan was first in and Angela was right behind her. They had been holding hands, but once they came inside and saw the scene, they let go.

Jackson was in the corner of the den, curled up in a ball. He was still crying hysterically, almost hypervenalating. Angela quickly came and picked the boy up and he wrapped his arms around her tight, his little body trembling.

"He's dead, he's dead!" the little boy whaled out.

Brennan was finding it hard to stay up, but she immediately found the strength when she saw bits of blood in the shadow and then made out the shape of a body. She knew who it was just by the body shape. "Parker!" She rushed over to him and set his head in her lap.

Booth and Hodgins came in not long after the two woman. They had decided to check the back, figuring whoever broke in would probably run through the back.

"Parker is deaddd!" Jackson cried out once more. "They gotted him! And-And E-Ellie!" The boy's body trembled as he sobbed into his mother's chest.

Brennan was crying quietly, softly running her fingers across Parker's cheek. He had a black eye and the side of his head was bleeding.

She leaned over and let her ear rest on his chest. His heart was still beating. "P-Parker isn't dead." She forced out, and then the second part of Jackson's sentence dawned on her…Where was Ellie. "Booth!" She cried out, tears flowing freely now as she looked down at an unconscious Parker.

Booth was immediately at Brennan's side, kneeling down and picking up Parker, setting him onto the couch. He was trying to stay calm.

As he helped Brennan up, she sobbed into his chest. "Ellie…" It was all she could get out.

Booth's body stiffened. "Sit with Parker, please. You don't need to be standing up. I'm gonna call 911 and then get FBI down here. Brennan simply nodded, sobbing loudly as she gently lifted Parker's head and took a seat on the couch, letting his head rest gently in her lap.

She could see he had been beaten badly, but upon further examination he didn't seem to have broken bones…But she wasn't 100 percent positive. She rubbed his cheek softly, talking softly and trying to wake him up.

Hodgins had been at Angela's side when the two men walked in. He was holding Angela in his arms as she softly rubbed their son's back.

He had finally started to calm down, but was still having trouble breathing. "Shhh. Calm down, baby boy. Mommy's got you." She whispered softly.

Hodgins led her to one of the chairs next to the couch and set her down. He then grabbed a blanket and covered them both up as she began to almost cradle him like a baby.

It had been an hour and the last of the FBI forensics team was finishing up. The EMT had stitched Parker up and stated that he should be fine, but to keep an eye on him when he awoke. He had no broken bones, just bruises and a lot of pain in the future.

Brennan hadn't left him, she still had his head resting in her lap, softly rubbing his forehead. Angela and Hodgins had just left, they had all decided that Jackson needed time to calm down from this traumatic event before even trying to ask him any questions.

Booth sighed and knelt down in front of Brennan, who was crying quietly and staring off into space. "Bones…" He whispered softly.

Brennan looked at him, blue eyes swollen and pink. "We shouldn't have left." She said through tears.

Booth wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. "Shhh. This is nobody's fault. We'll find Ellie, and everything will be okay. This scumbag picked the wrong family to mess with. I'll find him…" He promised her; And he had every confidence that he would. Though the details of what he planned to do with this person we're left unsaid…

Brennan simply nodded and sniffled. She felt so sick and drained. "Agent Booth!" One of the other FBI Agents motioned for him to come over.

"I'll be right back." Booth said softly as he pressed his lips to Brennan's forehead and looked down at Parker with worry washing over him. He stood up and walked over to the agent and began to discuss something.

Brennan had already blocked out their voices and put all her attention to Parker. She leaned down and kissed his forehead softly. "Parks, please wake up." She mumbled, tears welling up again.

Parker could hear a faint voice in the darkness. As the voice got louder, there was a light. "Bones?" His voice echoed through his mind and he slowly started to come too.

As soon as he began to remember what happen, he tried to sit up, but there was pain and he cried out. "E-Ellie." He whispered, his eyes clenched shut and his face contorted in pain.

"Shhh, Parker. Don't try and get up." Brennan spoke softly, resting one hand on his chest. Parker's eyes began to well up as he slowly began to realize that he had failed. He had failed his little sister. He had failed the ones he loved.

Try as he might to keep them from escaping, the tears began to fall. "I-I'm sorry." He whispered, keeping his eyes shut tight.

Brennan wanted to cry, now. She couldn't bear to see him in so much physical and emotional pain. "Shh, Parker. None of this is your fault." She grazed her fingers gently across his forehead.

Parker sat up now, wincing in pain, causing more tears to fall. He opened one eye, the other too swollen to see out of and looked over at Brennan. "I failed." He mumbled, tears now falling freely.

Brennan gently wrapped her arms around Parker and let his head rest on her shoulder. "Parker, it's not your fault. You need to lay back down, close your eyes." She had forced herself to regain all composure, for Parker.

"No…I hear it…" He sobbed quietly.

Brennan held him close, rubbing his arm softly. "Hear what?" She asked, trying to keep a calm tone. "I-I hear it…Her screaming my name to help her, I-I couldn't move and-She just kept saying my name-The pain, I-" He was sobbing uncontrollably now, wracked with guilt.

Brennan had cut him off. "Parker, hush." Her voice trembled, but she cleared her throat. "You did what you could. Lay back down. Get some rest." She watched him pull back, her heart breaking as she watched his tears fall.

Parker swallowed and sniffled. "Y-You wont leave me, will you?" He didn't care if he was 16 years old…Right now, he didn't want to be alone. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but along with the emotions of feeling responsible for all of this, and his physical pain…He was scared.

Brennan shook her head. "No, I wont. I promise. Lay back down, put your head back in my lap." She said, trying to smile at him.

Parker nodded a thank you and lay back down, calming down a little as he felt Brennan's fingers run across his throbbing head. Her other hand was wresting on his chest.

He grabbed her hand in his own and held it closely to his heart. She smiled softly through tears at the little bit of comfort she had provided for him.

It may not have been much, but it was something he needed. It didn't take too long for him to fall asleep, Brennan's fingers rubbing his head put him out.


	4. Coping And Carving

**Authors Note**: _This has been done for a while, I just haven't uploaded. Chapter Five is in the process of being re-written. Uhh. noticed that my page breaker wasn't showing up in my stories so my new page Breaker is ' B-B-B' Oh, I just made a new music video so if you wanna check it out, go to my youtube channel " JinxedMusics" ALSO: Did you guys here about Emily Deschanel's pregnancy? :'D I wanna know what you guys think so check out my homepage on my profile and go to the ' Bones Blog' And tell me your views! Anyway, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** HH isn't missing so I don't own them. :/_  
_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Coping And Carving**

Brennan never left Parker's side, just as she promised. She had dosed off a couple of times, in her sitting position, but eventually would wake back up and continue to watch the rise and fall of Parker's chest.

At one point she had woken up with a blanket over her, and one over Parker. She smiled to herself, knowing it was Booth's doing. He knew it was useless in trying to get her to go to bed, so he didn't attempt to wake her.

Parker had woke up twice in sweat and tears, his breathing erratic as he tried to figure out where he was. He kept dreaming horrible things of his sister. When he would jolt up, Brennan would softly talk to him to make sure he was fully aware that he wasn't dreaming anymore. He'd turn his head and look at her through tears and she'd hug him tight and tell him it'd all be okay. He was burning up with fever.

He was making himself sick. She knew it wasn't on purpose of course. She had told him to stay there and she'd be right back.

The look in his eye reminded her of when he was younger and would have a nightmare. Parker had easily grown close to Brennan and he'd ask to sit in her lap while she explained rationally that it was just a dream and it wasn't going to come true.

He had found that when she put in scientific terms like that, it wasn't so scary and would eventually fall back asleep.

Brennan returned holding a cold wet rag. She sat back in her spot and told Parker to lay his head back down. She then placed the rag neatly on his forehead which caused a bit of comfort as it cooled him off a little.

Once he had fallen back asleep, she reached over and pulled the blanket back over him, hoping he'd sweat out his fever.

When morning came, Brennan was up and moving around. She had placed a pillow beneath Parker's head, not surprised that he didn't wake. He was sleeping very hard.

She stood in the kitchen, her hair still wet from her shower, and leaned against the counter as she waited for her tea to finish. She was extremely tired and wished she could have coffee instead of tea, but she knew it wouldn't be good for the baby.

She stifled a yawn as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "How are you feeling this morning, Bones?" Booth's voice was soft and for a moment, she felt safe and comforted.

Turning around, she looked up at him a moment before leaning into him and resting her head against his chest, her arms snaking around his waist. "I'm okay." She finally managed out.

Booth kissed the top of her head, deeply breathing in the scent of her freshly shampooed hair. She smelled like strawberries and maybe cucumber melon?

He wasn't sure, except that she smelled amazing and it made him want to take off all her clothes and kiss every inch of her body, run his fingers across her skin, and revel in the feeling of her soft skin beneath his lips and finger tips.

"You're still a horrible liar, Temperance." Booth spoke, kissing her cheek as she looked up at him. "I want you to stay home today." His facial expression turned from a calming reassuring look, to a very serious one.

She was going to open her mouth to protest, saying she was fine, but Booth didn't give her a chance. "To stay here with Parker…I mean…If you'd rather go to the lab, I can drop him off at Rebecca's…I just think it would be best he stayed home from school, and Rebecca said she could only be home for lunch."

Booth stared at her, hoping she'd take the bait and stay home with Parker, not that it wasn't true what he had just said…But he thought it was best that she stay home too, but he knew if he said It was because he was worried, she would protest and insist on going.

Brennan sighed, biting the inside of her cheek before she finally spoke. "Alright. I wouldn't be much help to Ellie's case, that's quite logical. I would have been in limbo all day, anyway but they can wait. I'm very worried about Parker." She looked at him with sad eyes, and it broke his heart.

He knew she was holding in so much emotion. He took her face into his hands and looked her in the eyes.

"I promise we'll find her. I'll call with any news." He kissed her lovingly and held her a few more minutes before he turned and proceeded to grab his things and head out the door.

**B-B-B**

Parker sat up slowly, his body aching in pain. He noted that Bones wasn't beside him anymore and for a moment he panicked, but he then heard her light foot steps in the kitchen and calmed down, though mentally yelling at himself for being so clingy and needy.

He wasn't a kid anymore, he shouldn't be this way. He sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest as he tried hard to remember what happened last night.

Did he at least try and fight back? He could barely remember anything at all, except for Ellie's screams, and the pain. His eyes shut tight as he started to picture just before he felt the pain.

Suddenly he could see a fist heading for his face, must have been where he got the black eye. He was punched in the back first. That was when he was on the ground, and the air was knocked out of him.

Everything was coming in bits and pieces. He suddenly grabbed his stomach as the image of a masked man punched him in the stomach.

"Parker?" Brennan's voice broke his thoughts and his eyes shot open, shimmering with tears. He quickly blinked back the tears and cleared his throat.

"Yeah?" his voice cracked anyway, despite him clearing it.

"Are you okay? You looked like you we're in a lot of pain." She watched him carefully as he released his stomach and set his feet on the floor.

"I'm okay…I just…I had a pain…" he stammered.

Brennan was silent for a moment, deciding not to try and get it out of him, he would tell her in time. "Alright, well…" She started as she walked toward him. "Why don't you take a shower…get the left over dry blood off of you, and let your body soak in the hot water. You'll feel a little better once you've had a shower and have clean clothes on. I'll fix you some breakfast."

She gave him a small caring smile and gently rubbed his arm. With a nod, Parker stood up. "A-Alright. Thank you. What time is it? Am I gonna be late for class?" He went to glance at the cable box, it was 9:30 AM.

"You aren't going to school today, Parks." Brennan stood up beside him and noted he had gotten so tall. He was just past her chin.

"Why?" Parker questioned, his brows furrowed lightly. Brennan pressed the palm of her hand gently over his forehead.

"Well, you've been burning up with fever all night, Parker…And with your injuries…" She paused. "It's just best that you stay home. Booth wont let either one of us leave. He told me it was to stay here with you, but I know he just doesn't want me at the lab. I only agreed because I…" She paused again, as if looking for the right words.

"I don't want you out of my sight…And I-I don't know about you, but…I'd feel better if I wasn't alone…" She was surprised when she suddenly felt herself stumble a little as Parker wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

It had taken a lot for her to admit that to Parker. She cursed the hormones, but smiled as she felt Parker's warm hug.

At least she didn't admit it to Booth, but she knew better than to think he didn't know her. He knew she was having a hard time.

Parker pulled back, silently thanking God he wouldn't be alone. That would have been the only reason he wanted to go to school, so he wouldn't have been alone.

"Thanks…I'm gonna go shower now." Before turning, he smiled and then walked off to the bathroom.

It was so nice to see Parker smile. Brennan felt as though she hadn't seen it in ages. She smiled herself, and walked into the kitchen to fix the boy some eggs and jelly toast.

Parker stared at himself in the mirror, noting his bruised eye, the bruise in the shape of a hand that wrapped around his throat. His knuckles we're bruised, he must have fought back.

That made him feel slightly better. He turned his head slightly to see a large knot and stitches that started from the right side of his forehead and across, over his temple. He was lucky they didn't hit him hard enough to kill him. He sighed and looked away from himself, beginning to lift his shirt up.

He winced in pain as his arms lifted up to slip out of the sleeves. As Parker dropped his shirt, he felt something trickle down his left side. He lifted his arm slightly to see blood. His eyes widened and the pain suddenly really kicked in. "Mom!" He yelled out, staring at his side.

He yelled again, this time calling Brennan Bones. He yelled for the third time, calling out mom again.

Brennan had been preparing to fix Parker's breakfast, when his panicked yells shattered her thoughts. Her heart quickened and she stopped what she was doing and rushed to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

"Parker! What's wrong? Can I come in?" She waited a second, finally hearing a squeaky "Yes" from behind the door.

Brennan opened the door slowly to see Parker's arm held over his head and a terrified look on his face. She watched his eyes move down to his side, and she followed them.

Everything started to spin and she had to grab the doorframe, causing Parker to move to her side and hold her up. "B-Bones, are you okay?" His voice sounded raspy as he tried not to look more terrified now at her reaction.

She shook her head, 'no' and the flashbacks began. Parker watched the color drain from her face and he immediately put an arm around her waist and threw her arm over his shoulder. "C'mon, let me get you to the couch." He said more calmly, slowly walking out of the bathroom.

She watched the memories flash by like a movie. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest as she was suddenly back inside that car, beneath the ground with Hodgins.

Parker set her down, taking a seat beside her as she let her head fall between her knees and she tried to keep her breath even. She finally forced herself to regain her composure and she sat up to look at Parker.

"Lift your arm for me, Parker." Her voice trembled and he stared at her, hesitantly. He received a look from her that told him 'Now!', and he slowly lifted his arm, wincing as the skin stretched.

Carved down his side was the name, 'GraveDigger'. Brennan traced her finger very lightly down his side next to each letter. The boy had been cut with a razor blade, engraving each letter neatly down his side.

"Why wouldn't it have bled through your shirt? And why didn't the EMT notice this?" She was furious, now. The sickly look on her face had disappeared.

"I-I don't know…Who's the GraveDigger?" his voice trembled at the name.

Brennan's gaze snapped up to meet Parker's and her eyes began to glaze over as she allowed Parker to let his arm rest back at his side. They had never told Parker about Taffit, and what she had done to both his father and Brennan.

She still had nightmares about it. Parker watched a couple of tears fall freely, and he quickly wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She cried freely now, not being able to hold it in any longer.

She was supposed to be in jail, how was she doing this? This was her fault, it was her fault Ellie was taken and Parker had been badly beaten.

"I'm so sorry, Parker." She mumbled through tears as she pulled back to look into his confused, yet caring brown eyes. She wished he was a child again so that she could set him in her lap and snuggle him.

Parker stared at her a moment. "For what? I don't understand." He said softly.

Brennan shook her head and wiped away tears with the backside of her hand. "I'm a horrible mother, and a horrible step-mother. I shouldn't have left you two, maybe she would have taken me instead, then." she said sadly.

Parker shook his head. "No, No…Bones…" He paused and smiled at her before starting again. "Mom…You are an amazing mother. I don't think of you as a step-mother, I think of you as my real mom. I'm so lucky to have two moms and a great dad, when some kids don't have either. I've always felt safe with you, and you've always taken care of me. Even before you and dad started dating and got married. I got attached. I'm just lucky you and dad never screwed things up between you two and finally realized your feelings, otherwise I would have been a sad kid." He smirked a little at her surprised expression, knowing it was to his comment about their feelings in the past.

"Ellie loves you, she loves you so much. She's lucky to have you as a mother. And my little unborn sibling," he looked down at the baby bump that had slowly formed over the months. "It's gonna love you too, as much as Ellie and I love you. You're amazing, and I know you'd never hurt any of us, or leave us. So don't tell me you're a horrible mom, cause that's a lie."

He finished his little speech and Brennan felt herself crying again, she wasn't sure if she had been crying the whole time or if she had just started up again.

She cleared her throat to speak and smiled through tears. "Parker, you know I'm not good with feelings, but I feel I've done pretty good these passed couple of days…I know it's most likely hormones, but you know that's how I feel all the time, even if I don't say it." She watched him nod, smiling.

She smiled back. "I…I don't know what to say except that I love you and I promise I'll always be there for you." She touched his cheek and pulled him forward to kiss his forehead softly.

Parker smiled and hugged her close. "I know. I love you too." He replied in almost a whisper.

After their heart to heart, Brennan managed to take a picture of Parker's side and send it to Booth, but not before calling him first. He had been just as upset as she was, but she somehow managed to calm him down just as Parker did her.

Once she got off the phone, she instructed Parker to go shower and wash around the wound and be gentle. Once he was out, she had told him to leave off a shirt and let her look over the wound again. They both sat on the couch, Parker holding his arm up and making a face as Brennan cleaned it with proper antiseptics.

She watched him grimace and she tried her best to be more gentle. "It's not you, it just stings…" He said, watching her. Brennan then applied a soft topical cream and spread it over the cuts and then placed a bandage over it.

"If we keep up with that topical, it should keep it from scarring, at least not as badly. It should also take some sting away." Parker nodded and reached for his shirt.

"It feels better, thank you." He said as he slowly slid his shirt on and leaned back on the couch. "Thanks for the breakfast, it was great." He smiled at her and she nodded as she slowly got up.

"You're welcome."

"Hey…Mom, do you want to watch a documentary on Egypt…And stay with me?" He didn't want to sound like a baby, which is why when he spoke the last part, his voice lowered.

One thing Parker and Brennan enjoyed was watching documentaries. Parker liked them so long as they we're really interesting. He was very choosy, but there was one on ancient Egypt and the study of mummification that was coming on and he had wanted to see.

A smile spread across Brennan's lips, and she nodded. "Sure, I'd love to." She returned to her seat and watched Parker grab the remote and a blanket. Once on the right channel he set the remote back down and settled himself next to Brennan, sharing the covers with her.


	5. Emotional And Irrational

**Authors Note:** _Wow, it's been a while since I updated this. I'm trying to update all my stories. My life has just been so freaking messed up I haven't been able to sit with the plot bunnies. ANYWAY, here you go. I hope I still have some followers to this. _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Emotional and Irrational**

"Bones, I know you sent me a picture, but I figured you would have taken him to Hodgins to have him look for particulates before you let him shower. It's not like you to forget something that important."

Booth paced the bedroom, occasionally looking up at Brennan who was sitting at the edge of their bed, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach as she stared down at the floor. Finally she spoke, her voice cracking slightly. "I know Booth, but he was scared and in a lot of pain and I just…" She looked up at him, and immediately Booth's expression softened as he saw the pained expression on her face.

He came and took a seat beside her and held her close. "I'm sorry. I know." He said calmly, kissing the top of her head lovingly.

"I didn't want them poking and prodding him. He's been through enough." Her voice was trembling now, and she was on the verge of tears.

"Shh. I know. It's okay. You've been through enough too." Booth pushed her hair back behind her ears. Sometimes he forgot how much being a mother affected her now. She was much more sensitive when it came to Parker or Ellie. Her maternal instincts we're on high right now.

Parker sat silently on his bed, his eyes we're focused out of the window as he pulled his knees up close to him and rested his arms on top of his knees. It felt like the day had gone by so quickly. His dad was already home, though he knew he wasn't going to be home for long. He knew his dad wasn't going to stop working until he found his little sister. He hadn't noticed that he'd been staring out that window for hours now, his mind wandering until he started to get flashbacks again. He broke his stare and shut his eyes tight as tears began to form. It became harder to breathe as he felt punches being thrown into his stomach. Of course, it was just a memory but he still felt it.

Now there was sound to the vivid memories in his head. He could hear Ellie screaming his name, he could hear JJ sobbing. The tears started to fall now and he quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand. Opening his eyes, he saw Brennan standing in the doorway. He swallowed, cheeks reddening slightly. "H-How long have you been there?" Parker stammered, trying his best to regain his composure.

Brennan looked down a moment before she slowly walked toward Parker and took a seat next to him. "Long enough to see how much you're keeping inside." She replied quietly. Parker inwardly winced, knowing she was right. And he'd have to tell his dad what happened…Eventually.

He knew the time was coming. He didn't want to tell him though, he was afraid to tell him. He wasn't sure why, but he was. Maybe he felt that his father would look down on him. Parker wasn't as strong as he was, he knew if he had been like his dad he could have stopped them.

"Parker…" Brennan's voice broke through his thoughts and he blinked, turning his head to look at her.

"Yes?" Brennan stared into his eyes, as if she we're trying to read his thoughts, before she finally spoke.

"Booth left…It's just you and I tonight." She looked down at her hands, which were sitting neatly in her lap. Parker's face paled.

"W-what? He's leaving you with me?" He stood up quickly and stared at her, his heart racing. "He can't do that, what if something happens? If I failed him…You…Both of you. I can't fail you both again." He started to breathe rapidly and suddenly he felt like the more air he took in, the harder it became to breathe.

Beads of sweat began to form, and a wave of nausea hit him. Brennan opened her mouth to reply, but Parker cut her off. "B-Bones…I-I don't feel so good." The room started to spin fast and suddenly he lost his balance. He stumbled forward, Brennan standing quickly to grab him.

She held him up as best she could, wrapping her arms around his waist and throwing his around her neck as she slowly lead him to his bed. She tried to help him lay down gently but he practically collapsed. She watched the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he tried hard to take in more air. "I-I can't breathe, I-I" His body began to tremble uncontrollably.

"Parker. Take slow deep breaths, in through your nose and out through your mouth. You're having a panic attack." Brennan spoke as calmly as she could.

"I'm so hot, p-please…m-make the spinning stop mom." He was sweating profusely. "Shhh. I know. Just keep breathing slowly. I'll be right back." Brennan said calmly.

Parker clenched his jaw shut as the nausea became worse. He couldn't stop shaking. Brennan returned with two wet rags. She set them on the dresser a moment and sat back beside Parker on his bed. "Let me take off your shirt." She didn't wait for an answer as she carefully lifted his soaked t-shirt.

Parker did his best to help her get it off and when it was off, his head fell back against the pillow. Brennan grabbed one of the cold wet wash cloths and set it over his eyes. "I'm putting the second one on your chest, so brace yourself for the cold." Parker simply nodded.

Brennan grabbed the other wash cloth and laid it out across his chest. The cold against his bare chest seemed to calm his rapid heart rate and breathing became slightly easier. Slowly, he began to breathe regularly, and his head wasn't spinning as badly. "How's that, Parker?" Brennan asked softly, rubbing one of his shoulders.

"Better. Thank you, but I'm cold now." He said, his body still trembling. Brennan pulled his covers over him and grabbed the rag from his eyes and began wiping his forehead with it before setting it aside. Once he was breathing normally now, she removed the rag from his chest and covered him back up.

Parker opened his eyes again and stared up at the ceiling. "He shouldn't leave you hear unprotected like that." He looked over at her now and she was staring at him.

"I can take care of myself, Parker. Besides, he has an agent parked outside. You didn't fail us, by the way, and you couldn't ever fail me." She gave him a reassuring smile and rubbed his forehead.

"But I-" Brennan cut him off.

"No. You did everything you could, it's not your fault, Parker. It's no ones fault. So stop blaming yourself, it's irrational." Parker chuckled softly, a small grin tugging his lips.

"Okay." he held his breath a moment and sighed. "I know I'm going to have to tell someone what happened, but I-I don't want to tell anyone." He swallowed and stared at the wall.

Brennan's brow's furrowed slightly. "Why?" She watched him turn his head to look at her.

"I just…I know you said it's not my fault, but you know…It's like an ego killer and I feel like if I told dad…" He trailed off and sighed.

Brennan smiled a little. "You can tell me and I'll tell them. You know I wont judge you, and I promise I wont get upset." She continued to run her fingers softly across his forehead and he wished she wouldn't do that, it was making him so tired. But then again he loved it.

"Okay. Thank you." He sat up to hug her and she nodded.

"Of course, Parker. Just rest for a bit, you can talk to me about it in a little bit, alright? Lay down and rest. Panic attacks take a lot of energy from you." She stated, watching him lay back down.

"Okay. Thank you, I love you." He had said it so many times before but still, every time he said those three little words it meant the world to her. A soft smile graced her beautiful face and she leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"I love you too. Get some sleep and I'll be back to check on you in an hour." With that, Brennan stood up and exited the room, turning off the light as she left. Parker sighed and turned on his side so that he was facing the wall. He didn't want to be able to see anything, he wouldn't admit it, but he was nervous being alone now. Closing his eyes, it didn't take long for sleep to claim him.

B-B-B

"Booth, how's Dr. B and Parker?" Hodgin's voice broke the FBI agent's thoughts. He had been in Brennan's office, trying to think. When he was at the Hoover he felt like there was a buzzing in his brain and everything was 10 times louder.

He had a spare key to his wife's office and decided that it was probably more quiet and comfortable place to work, and be. He looked up at the Entomologist standing in the doorway. "To be honest, I'm not quite sure…" Booth sighed brought his hand to the back of his neck, massaging it softly.

"Is there a reason you came up here?" Booth looked up at Hodgins a moment and then fell back against the couch. Hodgins shoved his hands in his coat pockets and walked over so that he was facing the couch.

"Yeah, I saw the door open and thought it was going to be Dr. B. And I thought surely you would have insisted she stay home…I'm assuming that's why I'm finding you here and not her." He gave Booth a weak smile and watched his body movements.

Booth nodded. "Yeah, Parker is home too. Speaking of Parker, did you get anything off of that photo I sent you?" His heart tightened, a natural feeling of hope rising. But he didn't let it get too high, knowing that there wasn't much information a photo could give them.

Hodgins merely shook his head. "I didn't find anything I could use, so I handed it off to Angela. She found out by the marks the blade made on Parker's skin…The knife was a simple pocket knife. She's working to see if she can narrow it down and find a brand name." He sighed. "I really wish Dr. B would have brought Parker here so I could collect particulates, it might have helped us. It's not like her to forget something like that."

He scratched the back of his head and watched as Booth stood up, looking agitated and for a moment Hodgins thought he was going to be shot. "Well, as you can imagine…Bones really isn't herself right now." Booth started. "Her daughter is missing, by a crazy psycho who kills people by burying them, her step son was beat to hell and back, and on top of that she has pregnancy hormones. She's more emotional than rational, carrying all that weight." Booth rested his hands on his belt.

Hodgins cleared his throat nervously. "Right, right. Of course. I wasn't thinking." He desperately needed to change the conversation. They may have been friends, but Hodgins was still nervous at times around Booth when he had his gun on him, especially when he was in a mood. "Have you even got a phone call? Like you got when Brennan and I we're kidnapped? And when you we're…" His brows furrowed as he already began thinking of why she wouldn't call or have someone call.

Booth shook his head and his facial expression changed to Hodgins relief, though it was a more worried concern look, but at least he didn't look like he could take out his gun and shoot Hodgins at any moment. "See, that's what I don't understand. Taffit has always called within an hour or so of the kidnapping, but Bones nor I have received a call. I've called the state penitentiary and Taffit is locked securely in her cell. She's obviously got someone working for her on the outside, and they're doing it their own way. I'm going to the jail to interrogate her soon." Hodgins watched a now pacing booth.

"Dude, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean…You being the person to interrogate her and the fact that you know the victim…" Booth shot Hodgins a glare that made his insides shrivel up. "…Ellie. You might let your feelings for your daughter get in the way of things. Shouldn't it be someone with a clear mind?" He still pressed on, though.

Booth sighed and looked down. "That's just it, she's my daughter. It's my job to keep her safe, and I failed. So Now I have to find her." Before Hodgins could disagree more, Booth was already out of the door and headed outside. Hodgins sighed, closing his eyes. He loved the little kid too, and he could see why Booth was acting the way he was. If it had been his son, he probably would have ended up taking matters in his own hands. He shook his head, trying to rid the horrible thoughts from his mind before he left the office, shutting the door behind him.


	6. Nightmares And Interrogations

**Authors Note; **_Hello my loves. C: Sorry for the long wait. D: You get two chapters today and you all are finally caught up and I can actually continue with new chapters now. :P So yuh, enjoy! _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones, only Ellie and Jackson.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Nightmares And Interrogations **

_Parkoar! Parkoar! Please get up!" Parker's ear rang with the scared voice of his little sister. He stumbled to his feet, gasping for breath. He shook his head, trying to clear his vision. "Come up for more, have you, boy?" A gravely voice shot coyly. Finally, Parker's vision focused on the tall man. The boy came forward, his right hand clenched into a fist. Parker threw a punch, his fist hitting hard on the side of the man's chin. He felt sharp pains shoot up his arm, but he threw his fist in again, this time hitting the man's chest. _

_He didn't budge. "I'll admit, boy, the one in the face hurt a bit, but I can tell by the tears in your eyes that it hurt you more than me. I gave you a chance. It's my turn." _

_The man grined and pulled his arm back. His hand was clenched into a fist and in one swift motion, it came into contact with Parker's face. He screamed in pain, but he didn't back down. "Looks like the kid is determined!" a voice called from the shadows, laughing in a mocking tone. This man, obviously held his little sister, who was no match for the man's strong forearms. _

_No matter how she moved, there was no escaping. All she could do was scream and cry. The other man started to laugh, and Parker took that as another chance to swing. "Ay you better watch out! He's trying again!" The man from the shadows called. The other man, quickly moved his head out of the way, and lunged forward, his fist sinking into Parker's stomach. _

_Before he could double over in pain, the man threw another punch and Parker lost his breath as he fell to the floor. His body automatically curled up in a ball as he gagged and gasped. He felt like he could throw up, but he couldn't catch his breath to do so. His eyes widened as he saw a boot headed for his face._

Parker woke up with a jerk, letting out a scream. His hands clenched the bed sheets, and he trembled, tears streaming down his face. He started to sob now, as he realized it was a dream, but he could feel his body pulsing in pain and his chest tightening. Seconds later, Brennan came rushing in, unsure of what to expect.

As she saw Parker her heart slowed, but sank to her stomach as she realized what was wrong. "Parker, It was a dream." She said softly as she came up beside him. She looked down at his hands. His knuckles we're turning white from his vice grip on the sheets. She sat beside him, and gently placed her hand over his, and he slowly let go of the bed sheets, holding his breath in an attempt to keep his emotions bottled up.

His eyes we're shut tight, and his body stiffened as he felt Brennan wrap her arms around him. "Parker…Breathe…" She pulled him closer, forcing him into a hug. He let out a ragged breath, accompanied with sobs. The boy finally sank into her embrace and rested his head on her shoulder, shaking arms wrapping around her waist.

Brennan began to rub his back in an attempt to sooth him. "Shhh. It's okay, Parker. Everything will be okay." She tried to sound reassuring and stay strong for him. Seeing him like this tore her apart. After a couple more minutes of Brennan's soft coaxing and Parker finally starting to catch his breath, she pulled back and wiped his cheeks softly with her thumbs. "Are you okay, Parker?" She stared him in the eyes and watched him nod weakly.

"I'm…I'm ready to tell you what happened." His voice was hoarse and he tried to clear his throat to speak clearer, but it was no use. Brennan's heart quickened at this and her stomach churned.

She swallowed hard and nodded. "Alright." She made herself a little more comfortable and waited for Parker to start. There was silence for the longest time.

Parker had his head down, and Brennan assumed he was gathering his thoughts so she said nothing. "Ellie…She, she had said there was a monster…or something in her room. I-I told her there was nothing to be scared of. I picked her up and grabbed Jackson's hand and we checked the room together." Parker's voice suddenly broke the silence. "They we're satisfied with that, so I said that…we could all camp out on the couch. I tucked them in and they fell asleep quick." Parker paused, letting out a deep sigh before continuing.

"I sat on the other end of the couch for a while, but I-I felt uneasy…I felt like something was watching me, So I got up and went and checked all the doors and windows. Everything was locked securely. As I came back into the den. I immediately noticed that Ellie wasn't where I had left her, and Jackson had this terrified look on his face. He looked like a cat trapped in a corner surrounded by dogs with no way out." Brennan tried not to picture the poor little boy's face. She could feel her chest tighten as Parker's story progressed.

"I called Ellie's name and when I turned around, she was inches away from me. It was like one of those creepy horror movies. The look on her face…It scared me so bad. And then suddenly she said 'They're here…' And I remember the hairs on my neck started to stand up now, and before I could feel anything to her, the room started to spin and I was on the ground.

"I blacked out for I'm not sure how long, but when I got up, there was a man in front of me. And Ellie was screaming. I was having trouble seeing, as well as catching my breath, so I guess he had punched me in the back and then my head hit the hardwood floor. But as I came up, the man asked if-if I wanted more." At this point, Parker's voice was trembling, and he was looking down at his hands which were shaking involuntarily.

Brennan's eyes we're glazed over, but she blinked back the tears. "I threw a punch and hit him in the jaw. I'm pretty sure it didn't do shit, except hurt me like hell. But I didn't stop, I threw another punch into his gut…He-He didn't budge." Parker swallowed hard. "I heard another man's voice, but I couldn't see him, just his shadow. He was the one who was holding Ellie. I could see part of the shadow move and I knew it was Ellie fighting to get out of his grasp.

"Before I knew it, I felt the air leave my chest as the man punched me in the stomach, but he didn't let me fall yet, no he punched me there for a second time, and I felt like I was gonna puke, but I couldn't breathe. I could taste blood in my mouth, I think I had bit my tongue when I fell. Before I blacked out for a second time, I watched them both leave out of the front door. My vision was so blurry, I couldn't make out their faces. But I think they we're wearing masks anyway. I failed…"

Parker finished, looking up at Brennan with tears in his eyes again. She simply shook her head and pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his cheek softly. "You were so brave, Parker. It's not your fault. I promise." Her voice only trembled slightly and she gave him a genuine reassuring smile. Parker felt a small weight lift off of him. After telling his story to her, she still insisted it wasn't his fault, and he didn't fail anyone. He felt a little better.

He offered her a small smile as she hugged him one more time. "I'll tell Booth what you told me. Why don't you try and relax and maybe try and do something to clear your head. I'll be in my bedroom if you need me." She pushed his hair from his face so that she could see his eyes and he nodded. Brennan smiled at him, and as she turned around, it quickly faded and the tears started to fall freely.

As she shut his door, they fell more rapidly, and she hurried to her bedroom. Brennan collapsed onto her bed, bringing her knees up as best she could with her baby bump. She began to sob into her pillow, letting everything she had been holding in, out. She had pictured the whole story in her head, and she could hear Ellie's cries. She suddenly stopped and looked down at her stomach. It had moved. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, almost in a protective way and sobbed more. "I'm sorry." She whispered through tears as she buried her face into her pillow.

**B-B-B**

"Yes sir, she told me everything last night…" Booth nodded as he looked down at his shaking leg and then back up at Hacker.

"How is she…?" Hacker looked at him sympathetically, feeling truly sorry for Both, Seeley and Temperance.

"She's…She's handling things. I'm worried that all of this on her isn't good for the baby, though. I'm scared she's going to go into premature labor or…or something worse." Booth massaged the back of his neck a moment, watching Hacker nod.

"I understand." He sighed. "Look, Agent Booth. I know that you want to be there for Taffit's interrogation, but I just can't allow it. It's just not the best idea. Your emotions could hurt the investigation, and I don't think you could handle it, honestly." Hacker prepared himself for a pissed off Booth.

"What? But sir! She is-"

Booth was cut off as Hacker stood up. "I'm sorry, Booth. But my mind is made up. You need to be with Temperance. As stubborn as she is, you know she's not as fine as she tells you she is. She needs you. Go spend some time with her and your son. I'm sending Charlie and Agent Perotta on it and as soon as they report back to me, I promise you will be the first I call." Booth could see there was just no fighting this, and frankly he was too tired to fight and deep down, he was scared to face Taffit.

Scared he wouldn't be able to control himself. He was silent for a long time before he finally spoke. "Alright, sir. Thank you." Booth nodded and shook his hand before he left his office.

Hacker took a seat and shook his head. "I can't imagine the pain…" He sighed and picked up his phone to call Charlie.

**B-B-B**

"Okay, Agents. She's chained and waiting for you in this room. Be careful…" The guard held his hand out to the door as he eyed the two agents. They both noted the fear in his eyes as he said the last sentence. Obviously Taffit had done something to him to scare him.

Charlie pulled the door open, allowing Perotta in first and slowly coming in behind her. The room was a dull gray and there was nothing in it except for a table and chairs. In one chair, sat Taffit. Her feet were shackled to the ground, on a strong metal loop protruding from the ground. Her hands we're shackled to the arms of the chair. As she watched the two agents enter, a sinister smile creased her lips. It would haunt both the agents forever.

"I wasn't expecting company…I would have tidied up more…" her voice was full of malice. The agents sat down in the chairs across from her and stared at her a moment. Her eyes were dark, and the time indoors had made her pale. She looked somewhat like a vampire. Both agents pushed their own terrifying thoughts aside and put a hard façade.

Charlie spoke first. "You know why we're here, today, Ms. Taffit?" He folded his arms on the table and glared at her.

Taffit sighed loudly and shrugged. "Well, I know it's not because you enjoy my company…I'm hated world wide, though I can't imagine why…" She grinned wickedly as she said this.

Perrota glared daggers at her. "Maybe it's because you buried children alive and have hatred for a heart." She had to keep herself from hitting the woman across the table.

Taffit frowned. "Now that's not nice. I would never do such a thing. Dr. Brennan obviously took out her tragedies on me, and-" The sweet look on her face left and her teeth clenched together as she glared a death look at the two of them. "put me in this god forsaken hell hole." Perotta smirked lightly as she had a sudden 'mood change'.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Right…I hear they've decided the death penalty for you." He grinned as he said this, watching as she tried to get up, but was only pulled back down by the chains.

"You'll never find her, not until I'm safe from the death penalty…And then MAYBE, I'll give the girl back alive…She's in…capable hands…." She started to chuckle, but suddenly she could feel a thousand needles spread across the side of her face.

"Agent Perotta!" Charlie pulled her back, staring at the beat red hand print that traveled across Taffit's face. Perotta pulled away from Charlie and leaned over the table, sneering as she placed her palms on the table and eyed Taffit.

"You don't tell us where the girl is…" Her voice was low and she started to speak through clenched teeth. "You wont get the death penalty, but you'll sure as hell be wishing you we're dead…" Taffit chuckled.

"Torturing is illegal…I'm not scared of you, Agent Perotta." Charlie watched the two of them carefully, making sure no one attacked the other.

Perotta gave Taffit her own sinister grin. "You'd be surprised what's legal in the Army. Not only is that Dr. Brennan's daughter, but it's Agent Booth's too…I'm sure he has plenty of strings he can pull to put this case in the Army's jurisdiction." Agent Perotta watched the color wash from her face as she slowly pulled back.

Taffit attempted to jerk up, but again forgot about her chains. "He can't do that!" She stared at the two Agents, trying to keep her emotions in check and keep her expression calm.

Perotta laughed. "Oh you think he can't? You hide and watch, and this time…It's you who is on a time limit. You don't have long…We'll be back." Agent Perotta smiled and turned to walk confidently out of the door, Charlie not far behind her.

"…Can Booth really do that? He can't, right?" Charlie looked at a grinning Perotta as they exited the building and headed back to the car.

"Hell if I know, but did you see the look on her face?" She turned her head to glance at Charlie who in turn grinned back. "I'm sure there's a lot he could do…I wouldn't put much past him with this case." Perotta slipped into the car and watched as Charlie got into the driver's seat.

He chuckled a little, looking at her. "I agree with you there…If I were Taffit, I would have spoke up…Booth is a scary guy, if you're on the wrong end." Charlie turned the car on and watched Perotta nod her head in agreement.


	7. I'm A Thief, Not A Killer

**Authors Note; **_Great, now that we're all caught up, chapter eight is already in the works. C: So yup! And any misspellings when in the character of "Ellie" Are intentional as I'm trying to show you how she talks. :) Enjoy! R&R._

**Disclaimer: **Pay attention! |: I own nothing but Ellie and Jackson.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**I'm A Thief, Not A Killer**

Booth kept his hand on the small of Brennan's back as they sat down at a wooden picnic table. Parker was on the other side, staring at the table and digging into the wood with a penny. Booth sighed lightly and wrapped one arm around Brennan's waist as she folded her arms onto the table and clasped her hands. "C'mon you two, stop looking so down. I know things aren't the best right now, but…Let's just try and have a nice relaxing time today." Booth swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as he got dirty looks from both Parker and Brennan. This day was going to be _lovely_... It's not like he wanted to forget about Ellie, he just meant that they all needed to get out of the house.

It took a lot, but Booth had dragged the two of them out and to the park. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and it wasn't too hot, yet not too cold. Just perfect. The three were silent until Booth spoke yet again. "Let's just eat, I'll get the Thai food out of the truck, now." He sighed and pushed himself up and began to walk toward the SUV.

Brennan watched as he walked away and then looked over at Parker who was still digging into the Table with a penny. "Parker…" Brennan spoke, waiting to see if he'd look up. He did.

He set the penny down and stared at her. "Hmm?" Brennan bit the inside of her cheek before she spoke.

"I think we should do as Booth says. Perhaps it would be nice to relax and try to stop stressing. It's not helping our situation any…Especially not mine…" She looked down briefly at her stomach and then at the table.

Parker merely nodded. "Okay. I'll try." He sat up from his previous slouching position and rested his elbow on the table, letting his head fall in his hand. He winced, forgetting about the bruise around his eye and then leaned the other way instead.

Brennan looked behind him, her eyes searching for Booth. She found him standing near the SUV with the door open, his cell phone plugged to his ear. She bit her lip, watching his facial expressions and guessed It was about the case.

"I want their phone records, and every time she was allowed to make a phone call. Yes. Yeah. Alright. Call me with anymore news. Thanks, Hacker. You too. Bye." Booth clicked his cell shut and shoved it back in his pocket. With a sigh, he leaned into the truck and proceeded to get out the tai food, and shut the door behind him. As he came back up to the picnic table, he set the bags of food onto the picnic table and took his seat next to Brennan.

After 30 minutes of eating in silence, Brennan and Booth sat with their backs facing the table, silently watching Parker as he talked to a young girl. Booth chuckled a little, as he gently wrapped his arm around Brennan and pulled her close. She leaned into him, feeling safe in the crook of his arm. "What are you laughing at?" She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Nothing. Parker just looks so awkward and shy around that girl…I was pretty good with girls when I was his age." Brennan rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Not everyone is good at intimacy, Booth. Parker is sweet and shy…Though I'm quite positive it's just an act…" She watched him carefully.

Booth looked down, brows furrowed lightly. "An act? What do you mean?" Brennan looked back up at him, her eyes squinting a little and looking back at Parker.

"Parker is just as much a…Charmer, if that's what you call it…As you are. He has that stupid grin you have…" She narrowed her eyes up at him as he looked back innocently.

"What grin?" He questioned, smirking a little.

Brennan kept her eyes narrowed, but there was a smile on her face. "That dumb grin that seems to get every woman in bed with you…"

Booth chuckled. "Well I only use that on one woman these days. And I assure you, she doesn't always fall for it…" He grinned his charm smile now and she rolled her eyes and placed her hand on his cheek, gently pulling his face towards hers and kissing him softly.

As they pulled back, she looked at him lovingly. "You know for some reason that most of the time…I can't resist that smile." She sighed and looked back at Parker. "See? Look there it is!" She nodded to him, looking between the two Booths.

"That a boy…" Booth beamed with pride. Brennan sat up and slapped his arm. "Owww, What'd I doooo?" He puckered his lower lip in a pout.

"How would you feel if that was Ellie over there being schmoozed up by some horny teenage boy?" She crossed her arms and watched Booth's facial expression change into a look of disgust.

"I'd take my gun and shoot him, and lock Ellie up till she was 35..."

If Brennan thought he wasn't serious, she would have laughed. "Yes, and you encourage Parker's biological urges on that poor girl there." she looked over at them a moment and back at Booth, who suddenly looked guilty.

"Well that's…I mean…" He stammered, trying to come up with a counter argument.

"It's a double standard, Booth." She knew she had won this, smirking slightly. Booth scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I didn't mean 'that a boy, go have sex' I just meant…it in a 'way to impress the girls' sort of way…" He cringed.

"I should hope that's what you meant…You don't want to be a grandparent, do you?" Now she was just screwing with him to watch his face.

"What!" For some reason his voice came out in a high pitched tone and the color in his face was gone. "Of course not, I mean-I-he's" He was stammering and Brennan started to laugh which now agitated Booth. "What's so funny?" He tried to clear his throat so his voice didn't squeak.

"I'm kidding, Booth. Parker isn't having sexual intercourse…yet." Her smile faded as she turned her attention back to the two teenagers.

"What do you mean, yet? And how should you know what he's doing?" Booth raised his brows.

"Well, Parker is more sensitive and shy…Like I said before. He's not going to have sex, JUST to have sex like a lot of teenage boys these days. I'm quite confident that…He's waiting. But, just in case you should give him condoms." Booth never understood how she could talk about sex so casually.

"Alright, alright. I'm done talking about my son's none-existent sex life. It's staying none-existent as far as I'm concerned…The only sex life I care about right now is mine…" Brennan smirked.

"I had no idea you had a sex life, Booth…" Booth looked back at her with a worried look.

"I'm kidding…I'd only be torturing myself if I did that…" Booth let out a sigh of relief which only made Brennan laugh more.

**B-B-B**

"So, are those your parents over there?" The young girl pushed a strand of her blond hair behind her ear and glanced over at Booth and Brennan.

Parker chuckled and his face flushed lightly. "Yeah…They're pretty embarrassing. Bones isn't my real mom…" The girl gave him weird look as he spoke Temperance Brennan's nickname for the Booth boys. Parker laughed. "Her name is Temperance…My dad nicknamed her Bones when they first met because she's an anthropologist, you know…Works with bones?" The girl grimaced.

"Ew…But that's kinda cute, I guess." She thought for a moment, twirling her hair as she did so. "Wait, so your mom…I mean step-mom…She isn't the famous novelist, Dr. Temperance Brennan, is she?" Parker chuckled. Of course.

"Yup, that's her. She's just Bones or mom to me, though…" He watched her face beam with excitement.

"Oh my gosh, my mom and I totally love her books." She practically squealed.

"What a surprise…" Parker's voice was soaked with sarcasm, but the girl didn't really notice.

"What's she like? That's totally cool. You're sooo lucky." She flashed Parker a gorgeous smile which made his heart rate pick-up slightly.

Parker cleared his throat. "I don't know…But I can say that I am definitely lucky. She's a great mom to me, and she's kinda funny too cause she doesn't always catch on to pop culture and dumb jokes. And she speaks her mind. I could…get her to sign a book or something." He shrugged, trying to play it cool.

Again, the girl practically squealed, but this time it was louder. Parker winced at the high pitched noise. "Are you serious! Oh my gosh, that would be so cool! You are so awesome, Parker." She smiled again, but looked down as the pink phone in her pocket began to vibrate. "I've got to go. My mom is calling." She rolled her eyes as she said it. "But-" The girl reached in her bag, grabbing a pink sharpie and then pulling on Parker's arm. "Here's my number." She proceeded to write her number and her name and then let go of his arm, grinning more. "It was great to meet you, Parker. Call me." She leaned in and kissed his cheek before turning on her heel and walking off toward a parked car with a woman in the front seat.

Parker's whole face turned red and he was frozen. He stood there, stock still for what seemed like forever until he heard a familiar voice behind him. "You okay, there Parks?" Booth tapped his shoulder lightly, trying not to smirk. Brennan was trying her hardest not to laugh.

Parker snapped out of his stare and shook his head. "huh?" his face turned even redder. "What? Yeah. I'm fine." He cleared his throat and turned to walk towards the car, but before he continued to walk, he turned and smirked, looking at Brennan.

"Thanks, Bones…" He chuckled, shaking his head and turning back around to hurry to the SUV before any questions could be asked.

Brennan's brows furrowed as she stared at him and then looked up at Booth who simply said, "I have no idea…" He placed his hand on the small of her back and walked her to the car. Brennan's forehead wrinkled in thought as she tried to figure out what Parker was thanking her for.

**B-B-B**

"Lou, I don't think I can do this…I may be a thief, and I've bashed a couple a heads…But I ain't no kid killer." The tall large man leaned in to whisper the last part.

The other man, known as Lou slapped the side of his head. "Would you shut up, Frankie! She just shut up." Lou was a little shorter than Frankie, and he wasn't as big. Big meaning muscular. Both men were very fit, but Frankie was huge. The two of them sat at an old kitchen table, playing cards.

Smoke fogged the air as Lou took a toke of his cigar and blew it out of his mouth. He stared at his cards intently. "I'm sorry, Lou…But look at her, she's just a kid. I mean I got a couple a nieces her age…I-" He was cut off.

"Just shut up Frankie! If were lucky, we wont have to do anything to her…We just do what she says, and we get paid. We'll figure it out if we gotta cross that bridge. Now just shut the hell up and play your damn hand." Lou slammed his palm onto the table, causing the cards to jump, as well as the little girl in the corner of the room. She hugged her knees and stared at her captors.

Her eyes we're blood shot, and her face was blotchy from crying. She had cried and cried until the tears just wouldn't come anymore. They had brought her to an abandoned house. She was cold, tired, and hungry. She had been here for two whole days and the only thing she had had to eat was a piece of bread that Frankie snuck to her. He really wasn't all bad. He couldn't stand to see those big blue eyes look so sad at him.

She had screamed and cried the whole way here, calling out for her parents, and her brother, to anyone that would listen. Frankie kept whispering that he wasn't going to hurt her. She had one of those child halters on, and a short lead attached to it, the other end was tied an old pipe protruding from the wall. It was high above her head, so she was unable to untie it and free herself. The lead had a complicated child lock on it and she wasn't able to figure out how to get it off, and to make things harder, the hook of the halter was in the center of her back, making it hard to reach.

A tiny sigh escaped her lips as she rubbed her eye with the back of her little fist. "Hey mistorsss." Her tiny voice echoed the dusty old house and the two men looked her way. "I'm hungwry…"

"Give the kid some more bread." grumbled Lou as he stared back at his cards. Frankie nodded and grabbed a piece of bread from a bag that sat in one of the kitchen chairs.

As he walked over to hand it to her, she shook her head. "I don't want dat…" She crossed her arms and frowned.

Frankie knelt down to be at her level. "Well it's what you're getting' kid." He replied, smirking lightly at her facial expression.

"I said…I don't want dat…Mommy fixes me granola cereal and cuts up annanas and puts dem in it. I want dat." She glared up at him, pouting.

Frankie laughed, his whole body shaking with him. "And I want a Salisbury Steak, but I ain't get'n one. This is what ya got. So take it or starve, kid." He held out the piece of bread and watched as Ellie thought out her options. After a couple of moments, she snatched the bread from his grimy fingers and took a small bite.

Just as Frankie was about to get up, Ellie spoke once more. "Why do you keep calling me kid? Dats not my name." She shook her head and stared at him. "My name is Ellie, Ellie Cwistine Booth." Of course she meant Ellie Christine Booth. She was still trying to get over pronouncing her Rs like Ws.

Frankie looked at her solemnly. "It's so I can distance myself." He stood up before she could ask any further questions. Frankie took his seat back next to Lou, heaving a sigh. "When do we go to wait for the next phone call?" His voice was monotone as he spoke.

Lou looked up from his cards and puffed out smoke from his mouth. "Later on taday. She gets her phone call around 5." Lou rubbed his cigar into the table to put it out.

Frankie nodded. "Alright. I guess I'll stay with the kid this time." He mumbled as he picked his cards back up and glanced at them and then back at Lou.


End file.
